


Lost

by SydAce



Series: Final Fantasy VII Oneshots/Drabbles/Short Series [24]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, Lost - Freeform, Other, Protectiveness, Sector 7 Plate Drop (Compilation of FFVII), Turk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydAce/pseuds/SydAce
Summary: Rude shows up at your home telling you that you need to leave and lose everything you have.
Relationships: Rude (Compilation of FFVII)/Reader
Series: Final Fantasy VII Oneshots/Drabbles/Short Series [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751617
Kudos: 25





	Lost

“You need to leave.”

You whipped around from the kitchen sink and dropped a plate back into the suds. You clutched your shirt as your heart threatened to burst out of your ribcage.

“Don’t scare me like that!” you sighed and turned back towards the sudsy dishes and went back to rinsing and drying them. “Now, what were you talking about.”

You heard his heavy shoes hit the ground as he walked up to you. His gloved hand gripped her arm tightly. He pulled you away from the sink. You looked up at the man with bewilderment and snatched your arm away.

“What are you doing?” you snapped at him and rubbed your arm where his hand was. “That hurt!”  
He sighed in frustration. “You need to leave right now. It’s not safe.”

“What do you mean it’s not safe?” You were met with silence from the usually stoic man. Now, that you got a better look at him, he was shaking ever so slightly. “Rude?”

“We’re dropping the plate. You need to leave, get as far away from Sector 7 as you can.” Rude looked away from you and took off his sunglasses. There was a tear falling from his eye before he hurriedly wiped it away.

“You’re doing what?” You stumbled backward and gripped onto the small dining table. It felt like your weight was going to give out from under you. This just had to be a dream. A horrible nightmare. You’d wake up, and everything would be okay. Your home and neighbors and friends and work would be fine and not in danger.

“Please, you need to leave now. You don’t have that much time.” Rude turned to look back at you. “I have a ride outside waiting for you. Get in and don’t look back.”

“But Rude,” you gasped and felt tears start to stream down your face. “Why? How? Everything I have is here! I can’t just…”  
Rude gripped you by your shoulders and bent just enough so he was at eye level with you. “I’ll explain everything later. But right now, you just need to get somewhere safe. You are my everything.”

You closed your eyes and collapsed into his chest sobbing. You wanted to be angry with him and yell and scream at him. But you couldn’t lose him, too. Not when you were about to lose everything else.

Rude sighed and picked you up. He quickly walked out of your small home and towards the black four-door waiting outside. He opened the door and placed you inside. He quickly put the seatbelt on you. He gave one last glance as your sobbing form before he shut the door.


End file.
